This invention relates to polymeric compositions of aliphatic polyamides with a fullerene component, and fibers therefrom.
Since the isolation of fullerene compounds by Kratschmer et al., Nature, Vol. 347, pp. 354-358 (1990), the chemistry surrounding fullerene compounds has been the focus of intense research. Fullerene compounds have been studied alone and in combination with other substances with the goal of modifying the properties of the resulting compositions.
Copending, commonly assigned, application Ser. No. 07/954,181 describes the use of fullerene compounds to provide improved photoconductive compositions from both photoconductive and non-photoconductive polymers. Copending, commonly assigned, application Ser. No. 08/052,810, filed Apr. 23, 1993, describes the use of fullerene compounds to impart torsional modulus to compositions comprising aromatic polyamides and fullerene compounds.
The present invention is directed to novel compositions of fullerene compounds and aliphatic polyamides which can be spun into fibers. The resulting fibers generally have improved tensile strength, as measured by the maximum tenacity, and are less stretchable, as measured by the maximum elongation. Of particular commercial importance in the practice of this invention are the class of aliphatic polyamides known as nylons, which can be processed as fibers, films, and solid parts and have uses such as: structural composites, clothes, and carpets ("Nylon Plastics", ed. by M. I. Kohan, John-Wiley and Sons, New York, 1973).
Improved tenacity (that is, higher breaking load) is advantageous for many fiber-based applications. Reduced stretchiness is particularly useful for the fibers in nylon fabric. The improved nylon fabric could be used as sails in boats and kites where the fabric utilized is often under constant wind tension.